Unjust Punishment
by Fire331
Summary: Ginevra Molly Weasley is unjustly convicted of being a spy for Voldemort. Seven years later, with nothing left she lives in a world of vicious death eaters, crazy Luna, lovestruck werewolf Blaise, innocent Draco, and horny vampire Nott.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own any of these characters. I own the plot, or whatever you want to call this crazy idea.

**Prologue**

Today is August 11, 2005, my twenty-fourth birthday. Seven years. I have been in jail for seven years today. In jail for something I did not do. They offered to set me free last year, after finding proof of my innocence, but I threw it back in their face. They have taken everything, I have nothing to go back to.

My parents are dead. My father, Arthur Weasley, died in the war. He shouldn't have been in that war, he was dead with grief after my mother's death. Not just because of her death, but because I was supposedly involved in her death. My own family believed me to be capable of killing my own mother. That killed me. Sitting in the court room, chained up, while they sat by watching me being convicted to life imprisonment for being a spy for Voldemort. I, who had just barely turned seventeen. I never graduated from Hogwarts.

Bill, my eldest brother, married Fleur Delacour in 1997. They have three sons: Antonin, Christophe, and Jean. Charlie married Hestia Jones in 1999. They have three sons: Timothy, Thomas and Michael. Percy eventually married Penelope Clearwater in 2001 and they had a son named Stuart. Fred and George had a triple wedding with Lee and married in 2002. Fred married Angelina Johnson and they have a son named Forge. George married Alicia Spinnet and they have a son named Gred. Gred and Forge are identical. Lee married Katie Bell and they have a son named Cedric. Ron finally married Hermione in 2003 and they had three sons: Arthur and the twins Harry and James. Also, Nymphadora Tonks eventually managed to convince Remus Lupin to marry her and they have a son named Ted.

I haven't spoken to any of my brothers since the trial, well more them talking than me, they just told me how much they despised me. I've never met any of my nephews, although I find it hilarious that I have no nieces.

So goes the female Weasley curse though. Ever since there have been Weasleys the female Weasleys, by blood, have been cursed with tragic bad luck. I never believed in it until I was sent to jail because I was the first female Weasley born for several generations, we had all stopped believing the 'myth.'

I declined their offer to leave. You see, if a prisoner is found innocent and they have been in jail for at least ten years, the ministry allows the use of a time-turner to go back in time to stop them from ever being imprisoned. I had been in jail for only six years though, so I decided to stay in jail until ten years is up. They can't legally force me out and unless I sign a document I am still a guilty convict.

My name is Ginevra Molly Weasley, the dumbest-fuck-who-ever-lived.

At least I am not alone. I have Luna Lovegood here with me. She lives in the cell next to mine and shares it with Millicent Bulstrode. Ever since the war and our new minister was appointed, Azkaban had become overrun with so many convicts we are now forced to share cells. Azkaban is now guarded by useless aurors since dementors can no longer be trusted.

Luna was sent to prison for attempting to rob Gringrotts with a muggle semi-automatic gun last year. She wore a Scrimgeour mask, she couldn't find a ski mask. Her father taped them, trying to create a movie. She accidentally took out four goblins, not knowing how to use it, before making her getaway with her father. Unfortunately he didn't know much about driving cars so they crashed into several places on their way to the 'secret hide out,' their house. Scrimgeour finally figured out what had happened after several days of being treated strangely. Sadly, everyone believed he had gotten drunk again and that he did actually rob Gringrotts. People had been gossiping about him for several days straight until someone finally told him why one billion galleons was missing from Gringrotts. He died of shock. The authorities figured out it was Luna because she made the mistake of going back to the bank to deposit it under her name. Apparently Luna had been watching too many American muggle movies.

The ministry has gone haywire since then strangely. When Rufus Scrimgeour died of a tragic muggle heart attack, none other than Sibyll Patricia Trelawney took over. I was as surprised as anyone. Luna, being her favorite student, was only sentenced to two years in Azkaban, why Luna was her favorite student I have no idea.

Blaise Zabini shares the cell across from mine with Theodore Nott. Nott is a vampire now, he was caught sucking some muggle nuns dry, he has a thing for virgins. Blaise was the only one that could share a room with him because he is a werewolf. Werewolf blood is like poison to a vampire. Blaise never talks about how he became a werewolf. He also has a unhealthy obsession with Luna. He spends recess time drawing pictures of her or writing poetry about her, he has gotten pretty good. I pity him, he is in love with the most clueless girl.

Blaise went to jail about a week after Luna did in 2004. Trelawney had a 'premonition' that Blaise Zabini would kill Draco Malfoy, his best friend, in the future. I think she was trying to look good and prove that she really was a seer. Obviously, he was not one of her best students. Luckily he was only sentenced to two years.

My last cellmate, Daphne Greengrass, a former Slytherin in the same year as my brother, Ron, had an 'accident' and was sent to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries for severe injuries. My new cellmate should be here sometime this week, I wonder if it will be someone I know...


	2. Innocent

**Disclaimer:** I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own any of these characters. I own the plot, or whatever you want to call this crazy idea.

**Chapter 1 - Innocent**

Draco Lucius Malfoy, 25, was pissed off. His mother, Narcissa Black Malfoy, had somehow convinced him to go visit his father in prison, his father whom he hadn't seen or spoken to for nine years. He was to convince Lucius to sign divorce papers so that his mother could marry Severus Snape, 45.

Lucius Malfoy had been in jail since June 1996 due to the Department of Mysteries Incident. He and a few other Death Eaters escaped in July with the assistance of some Death Eaters and dementors, who were loyal to Voldemort. Draco had become a Death Eater in the summer of 1996, but during the war he fought for the side of the light. After Harry had finally defeated Voldemort in 1998, all of the Death Eaters had been sent to Azkaban, with the exception of Snape and Draco, of course. Everyone was shocked when they found out that it had been Dumbledore's plan the whole time to die. It was even more shocking that Snape had managed to persuade Draco to switch sides. Draco hadn't seen his father in seven years and life had never been better.

Narcissa Black Malfoy had started seeing Snape secretly after Lucius had been sent to prison. They announced their relationship to the world after Lucius was sent back to jail in 1998 for good. It had never bothered them before that she was still married to Lucius and it had certainly never mattered when they were keeping Draco awake at all hours of the day when they had forgotten to do a simple silencing spell. No, it had never bothered them up until they had forgotten to use protection spells and gotten pregnant.

Narcissa and Snape were both 45 now, but it was pretty normal for witches and wizards to have children well into their sixties, possibly seventies. Draco was truly happy for his mother even though he never showed it. Snape had always wanted to marry Narcissa and do right by her and now that a baby was on the way he wouldn't let anyone stop him from getting what he wanted. He had even gone far enough to ask Draco for her hand in marriage, which, of course, Draco had said yes.

Draco was being led down the South Wing of Azkaban. Azkaban had really changed over the years. Aurors now guarded the prison, which was divided into four wings: the North Wing was reserved for incurably insane criminals; the East Wing was for young juveniles for petty theft or assault, the West Wing was for regular criminals (rapists, thieves, abusers); and the South Wing was for voluntary or involuntary murderers. Lucius was in the South Wing, along with the rest of the Death Eaters.

Draco held his head high and his back straight as he walked by cells containing people he had known all his life. He saw Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, who had both been Death Eaters, sharing a small cell, he heard Pansy Parkinson's sex screams, and he even smelled Millicent Bulstrode's stench. Honestly, was he the only Slytherin that hadn't gone to jail?

The jail cells were all eight feet by eight feet with one window, one foot by one foot with bars. Each cell contained a set of bunk beds; a shelf containing a chess set, a couple books, pictures, a roll of parchment, harmless quills, ink bottles, and other mementos; a toilet; a sink; and two cell mates (due to overcrowding in the South Wing).

When they came upon Lucius' cell the guard unlocked the door to allow Draco inside of it. He then re-locked the door and told Draco he had half an hour through the bars. Draco nodded as he analyzed the room and its convicts. Lucius was lying on the bottom bunk looking at Draco lazily. His cellmate was Rabastan Lestrange, brother of Rodolphus Lestrange who was married to his maternal Aunt Bellatrix Black Lestrange. Rabastan was sitting on the top bunk with his legs hanging out; he seemed to be writing a letter. Rabastan looked up for a moment to see what was going on and then returned to his letter.

Draco noticed Lucius' hair had gotten longer, he also looked to have lost some weight under the baggy clothes he wore. Lucius had more wrinkles, especially around the eyes, but that was acceptable since he was nearly 51. Lucius stood up to face his son and Draco noticed Lucius had shrunk two inches to a height of six feet two inches. Draco looked his father in the eyes and emotionless gray met emotionless gray. Draco hated that, he hated being like his father both physically and mentally, but at least he could admit it to himself.

"I knew I'd be seeing you soon, son," Lucius said indifferently.

"Still full of yourself, are you?" Draco questioned stoically, "Oh, and don't call me son, Lucius."

"Ashamed of me are you, you ingrate," Lucius replied not showing the anger behind his words, "After all I've given you: money, mansions, everything you could ever need."

"I would give it all up if it meant you weren't my father," Draco replied indifferently with a sardonic sneer, "Even a muggle would do."

"I heard your whore of a mother got knocked up," Lucius said with a smirk, ignoring Draco's last comment, "So Snape did have it in him."

"How did you find out?"

"Your mother still writes to her sister, your Aunt Bellatrix," Lucius nodded over to the cell across from them. Bellatrix and her husband, Rodolphus were currently watching them with identical sneers. Draco hated Bellatrix with a passion after what she did to his friend, Neville Longbottom. Neville and him had become friends shortly after Draco had started his business, Malfoy Wine Corporation; Neville was his vice president. Bellatrix used the Cruciatus Curse on Neville's parents, Frank and Alice Longbottom, in 1980, until they were driven mad. Alice and Frank currently reside at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

"I only have one aunt, and her name is Andromeda," Draco replied defiantly.

"Denial, is a weakness, boy. Have I taught you nothing?"

"Here," Draco said as he shoved parchment into his fathers tired hands, "Sign this."

"Divorce papers, why in Merlin's name would I ever sign these?" Lucius replied, letting out a few chortles of laughter. "What, Snape didn't have the balls to come face me and ask me to divorce Narcissa himself?"

"Oh, shut up, you're just pissed that he's free and your not."

"At least I'll die as a noble pureblood."

"Merlin, is that all you care about?"

"What else do I have to care about, a disappointing son? an unfaithful wife? a backstabbing best friend?"

"God, is that all you do, complain?" Draco said. Suddenly everything went dark.

When Draco came to, he was surrounded by aurors, lying on the filthy, cold, hard floor of Lucius' cell. The dizziness passed as the original twenty aurors turned out to be just five. Draco was confused as hell. Ronald Weasley, Anthony Goldstein, Susan Bones, Laura Madley, and Kenneth Towler were all surrounding him, giving him a variety of looks, ranging from lust to contempt. Draco stood, dusting his expensive, new, black robes and was led into the hall of the South Wing.

Ron Weasley and Draco had never gotten over their little feud back at Hogwarts. Draco hadn't seen Ron since graduation, but he had heard that Ron had married Hermione Granger and had a couple of kids. Ron had a look of longing hate, still.

Anthony Goldstein had been a prefect in his fifth year for Ravenclaw while Draco had been prefect for Slytherin. Susan Bones had been a Hufflepuff in his year. Ken Towler had been a few years ahead of him, a Gryffindor. Laura Madley had been a few years behind him, a Hufflepuff.

"You are accused of the attempted murder of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, "A smiling Ron informed a confused Draco, "You will be given a chance to defend yourself tomorrow, November 2, 2005, at 11:30AM in Courtroom 10, Level Ten of the Ministry of Magic. If you are not there at the appropriate time, the Magical Law Enforcement Squad will take you into their custody and you will be sent to Azkaban without a trial. Good day."

The aurors left a confused Draco in the middle of the South Wing hallway. 'Attempted murder? What the hell is going on. I think I would remember something as memorable as trying to kill the bastard.' Draco's thoughts stopped when he noticed the large amounts of blood on the floor of his father's cell, which was empty. He then turned to his aunt and uncle in the cell across from his father's who were quietly laughing with one another.

"What the hell happened?" Draco asked, not hiding his anger.

"I have never been more proud to have you as a nephew. When I saw you bashing Lucius' head in, it really made my day, I especially liked it when you started choking him with the sheets. The look on his face was priceless. Too bad your stupid brother had to get in the way, Rodolphus. I really am tired of Lucius' complaining. It will be nice to have someone like you here with us, though Draco, "Bellatrix explained.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I am innocent. I didn't do anything, especially not attempting to try and kill Lucius. I blacked out when we were talking. Oh shit, I was possessed!"

"If you want it to sound like your innocent, you're really going to have to think of something a bit more realistic and believable, "Rodolphus informed Draco, "Trust me, I know."

"It's the truth, I am innocent."

"Merlin, that is such a cliché, "Bellatrix said.

Draco left quickly and when outside he was able to apparate home to Malfoy Mansion. He had no idea how he was going to be able to explain this to his mother. He found his mother and Snape waiting in the parlor, nervously.

"Well, how did it go?" his mother asked, standing with Snape, while Snape held her hand soothingly.

"Well the bad news is I did not get him to sign the papers. The good news is that he really did not exactly say no, as I attempted to murder him before he got the chance and I may possibly be going on a vacation with Bellatrix and Rodolphus."

"What! What in Merlin's name happened?"

"How could you fail to kill that bastard?"

Narcissa and Snape said at the same time.

"Well I don't really remember trying to kill him, I blacked out and when I came to, aurors were surrounding me and they told me when the court date was. After they left, I noticed the blood in Lucius' cell. Bellatrix told me that I bashed his head in and tried to choke him until his cellmate, Rabastan, stopped me. I think I was possessed, but I have no idea of anyone who would do something like that. You two were the only ones to know that I was visiting him."

"When is the court date?" Narcissa asked suddenly afraid.

"Tomorrow."

Narcissa then fell to her knees sobbing quietly. Snape pulled her up to him and hugged her in an attempt to comfort her. He carried her to their bedroom on the fourth floor, while Draco silently waited and pondered sitting on a French white couch. Snape came back after a few moments and sat down next to Draco. They both sat in silence until Snape spoke.

"You don't have a case, they have too many witnesses and nobody will believe you were possessed," Snape said softly.

"Do you believe me?"

"Yes."

"Then that's all that matters to me. How long do you think they will imprison me for?"

"Maybe two years, he is a convict."

"I think I should head to my room for my last night as a free man. Merlin. I never thought I would ever say that except for my wedding night."

"Goodnight," Snape nodded.

"Goodnight," Draco replied.

Draco walked up the main staircase to the third floor and entered the third door on the left. Draco entered his room slowly, trying to memorize every moment of his last night. The walls were a cream white and the floor was made of dark cherry wood. His cheery wood bed lay in the center, against the wall, adorned by green silk sheets embroidered in black in front of a large glass window. Their were three large window in his room, all adorned by long green curtains. There were two cherry wood stands matching the bed on either side each with a green lamp. His cherry wood dresser was on the left side of his bed containing shirts, pants and undergarments. On the right side of the bed were two doors, one leading to Draco's personal bathroom.

Draco made his way toward his bathroom. The bathroom tiles were black and white and the wall was white. The marble white bathtub was spotless. Atop the black marble sink was Draco's comb and gel. Draco grabbed his green toothbrush and brushed his teeth for at least five minutes before taking a piss in his clean marble white toilet. He then washed his hands and dried them.

He re-entered his room and opened the second door leading to his large closet. He took off his new robes and hung them up again along with his hundreds of other robes. The closet was charmed to clean his robes automatically. He then closed the closet door and undressed to his silky black boxers that contrasted dramatically against his extremely pale skin. He got under the silky sheets of his bed and rested his head against the silky black pillows. He was sleeping in an instant.

The next morning Draco was awoken at 8:30AM as usual. Draco got up slowly and made his way to the bathroom he removed his boxers and got into shower. At 8:45AM Draco got out and wrapped a soft black towel around his lower waist and moved to the sink where he combed and gelled his silky white-blond hair, he only used a little, nothing like his old hairstyle at Hogwarts. He then entered his room and pulled on some black dress pants over his green boxers and also put on a white dress shirt, leaving the top button unbuttoned. He then made his way to his closet and grabbed his best black robes.

At 9:00AM he took one last look at his bedroom and made his way downstairs to the smaller dining room and saw that Snape and Narcissa were already there. Narcissa looked just as she did everyday. Her blond hair was done up and she was wearing black robes but her eyes held a solemn blue sadness. Snape sat in his normal black robes. His black hair was no longer greasy, but as always, it brought out his black eyes. Breakfast was quiet, no one uttered any words and the only noise was chewing, sipping, and the occasional forks against plates.

The three then made their way to the parlor. The parlor had dark green walls and dark wood flooring. The couches were perpendicular to the fireplace, which was between them in the wall. Draco sat down on the same couch that he had sat on last night. Snape and Narcissa sat on an identical couch directly across from the couch Draco sat down on. glass coffee table was between the couch, there a glass figurine of a beautiful angel with curly hair and long wings. There were two large windows, each on either side of the fireplace adorned with solid white curtains. A crystal chandelier hung directly above the coffee table. A chess set on an oak wood table lay against the wall on the right side of the parlor between two oak wood chairs. On the left side of the room was an oak wood grandfather clock and an oak wood shelf that held many renowned books, the rest of the books were kept in the library, upstairs on the second floor. The two oak wood doors opened up directly in front of the fireplace, which was currently crackling with fire.

Narcissa broke the silence first, "I love you, Draco. You will always be my son, no matter what," she said while tears fell from her intense blue eyes down her flawlessly, pale cheeks.

Draco stood up walked around the coffee table and hugged her, whispering in her ear, "I love you, too." Snape also stood, watching mother and son. They all sat down after a few minutes on the same couch, with Draco in the center.

"Narcissa and I have agreed that I will be attending the trial alone, Narcissa shouldn't be so stressed. I will also make an effort to visit you every Saturday accompanied with a letter from your mother as to not lose contact."

"I am sorry, I want to come, but I don't think I can watch as they make you out to be some kind of criminal and take you away to that horrible place," Narcissa apologized.

"That's okay, I don't want you to be there to see me being degraded to a criminal."

"It's just not fair, there is just not enough time. I feel like this is somehow my fault for convincing you to go visit Lucius in the first place. I feel selfish," his mother confessed.

"Don't feel sorry for wanting to marry Snape. I promise when I get out, I will get Lucius to sign those papers and you will get married. Then all four of us will be happy together, me, you, Snape, and my baby brother or sister," Draco promised, "Don't be sad, I will see you again, even if I have to come in pieces."

The old oak grandfather clock that had been in the family for centuries announced that the time was 11:00AM.

The three stood up and said their good-byes while hugging. Draco and Snape then apparated to the Ministry of Magic Atrium on Level Eight. The Atrium was a large hall with fireplaces up and down both long walls, the fireplaces on the left were for arriving and the fireplaces on the right were for departing. The floor was a polished dark wood and the ceiling was peacock blue with golden symbols moving across it. The Fountain of Magical Brethren, a group of golden statues, containing a wizard, a witch, a centaur, a goblin, and a house-elf, that spout water into the surrounding pool of water, was found halfway down the Atrium. At the end of the Atrium was a set of golden gates, next to the security stand.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic, please state your name and business?" Eric Munch, who had been working there for decades asked.

"This is Draco Malfoy who has been asked to attend a grievance hearing, I am Severus Snape, here to watch the hearing,"Snape said for them both.

"Please take these badges and attach them to the front of your robes," Eric said as he handed them two square silver badges, "I will need to register your wand, Mr. Malfoy."

After his wand had been checked, they were allowed past the golden gates and into a smaller hallway with eight lifts to each level of the Ministry of Magic, except the tenth. They took the lift to the ninth level, the Department of Mysteries. They walked up the stairs to the left of the lift entrance and came upon a hallway with one door. Draco and Snape made their way into through the door on the right, Courtroom 10. Draco was nervous as hell, but Snape looked cooler than a cucumber.

The courtroom was more like a dungeon with its dark stone walls lit dimly by torches. There was a chair in the center of the room, especially for Draco. Draco made his way toward the chair with chains on its arms, while Snape walked up the stairs on the side of the room and sat among the Wizengamot, who were all dressed in their usual attire, plum-colored robes with a silver 'W' on the left side. There were about fifty members of the Wizengamot, all sizing Malfoy up, trying to figure out if he was guilty, no doubt. They all sat on benches above overlooking the judge's box, the front bench. In the judge's box sat his interrogators: the Chief Warlock, head of the Wizengamot, Amelia Bones, who took over the status of Chief Warlock after Albus Dumbledore's death; to her right, Sybill Trelawney, the Minster of Magic; to her right, Percy Weasley, the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister; and to his right, Dennis Creevey as Court Scribe.

"Grievance Hearing of the second of November into offense committed under the Wizards and Witches Protection Act by Draco Lucius Malfoy, resident at Malfoy Manor, Salisbury, Wiltshire. Interrogators: Sybill Patricia Trelawney, Minister of Magic; Alastor Moody, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot; Percy Ignatius Weasley, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister; Court Scribe, Dennis Michael Creevey," Trelawney announced as Dennis recorded everything quickly.

"The charges against the accused are as follows, that he assaulted his father, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, current convict of Azkaban, attempting to kill him on November the second sixteen minutes past seven which constitutes an offense under the Wizards and Witches Protection Act," Trelawney stated. "We have testimony from Rabastan Maledictus Lestrange, Lucius' cellmate, who was a witness to the crime and testimony from Ronald Bilius Weasley, an auror who arrived at the scene. The accused may not defend themselves."

"I would like to plead guilty." Draco said, he knew he had no chance, no evidence against the accusations placed upon him. They had witnesses, he had a theory. His gray eyes were a stormy color almost black.

"Very well, you are sentenced to one year of Azkaban. Take him away."

Aurors, Anthony Goldstein and Susan Bones, put magical chains on his hands and feet. With one last look at Snape, Draco and the aurors all touched a bronze key that turned out to be a portkey to Azkaban. Draco was led down the South Wing and into a cell with a woman inside.

Draco eyed his new cellmate. The mystery woman was five feet and six inches tall, with long legs and an ample chest. Draco could tell that she had a slim figure underneath her gray prison robes. Her eyes were round and bright brown despite their weariness, they held so many emotions that it was hard for him to stop looking into their dark depths. What he most liked about her was her short, curly scarlet hair, her hair held a spectrum of red going from a golden color to a dark red color. What he noticed most about her were her freckles. Across her delicate face were light freckles splattered mostly on her nose, but a little sprayed on her cheeks, right below her eyes. 'Merlin, she is the most beautiful angel I have ever seen, I am saved. Wait! I've seen those freckles before.'

"Weasley!" Draco sputtered in disbelief.


	3. First Day

**Disclaimer:** I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own any of these characters. I own the plot, or whatever you want to call this crazy idea.

**Chapter 2 - First Day**

Ginny was quite surprised to find that her new cellmate was a man, only husbands and wives were allowed to share cells, otherwise, the cells contained the same sex. The man stood there with his back straight, he was looking at her, maybe even staring, but Ginny didn't mind.

The man was about six feet tall with a lean build but it was quite obvious that he was not very muscular underneath the gray prison robes he wore which accentuated his cold gray eyes, but he was fit. His gray eyes may have been emotionless, but they were beautiful, almost intoxicating, it made Ginny feel a strange sensation all over knowing that his eyes were roaming all over her. The mystery man had the most gorgeous hair, silver blond; it was quite obvious that he didn't bleach it either. Ginny had only seen that shade of white-blond on one person though.

"Malfoy!" Ginny said at about the same time that Draco had sputtered out, "Weasley!"

"Well, well, a Weasley in jail isn't this quaint," Draco said with a scary smile banishing all previous thoughts of her away, "I heard all about what you—"

SMACK!

"Shut up," Ginny said angrily, but with a smile for smacking him upside the head, while thinking, 'Damn, that felt better than any number of hits of wizajuana. Not that I ever smoked any wizajuana ever. Merlin, I'm lying to myself for no reason, I am going crazy. Nott is right; I have been spending too much time with Luna. Not that Luna is crazy. Merlin, I just lied to myself again.'

"What the fuck is wrong with you, all I was doing was stating the truth," an angry Draco said feeling for a bump on his precious head.

"You don't know what your talking about so keep your mouth shut or I'll do it for you," Ginny said while imagining all the ways she could shut him up: snogging him senseless, beating him senseless with a book, fucking him—. 'God, I've been here too long,' a frightened Ginny thought to herself.

"I'd like to see you try," Draco said while thinking, 'She doesn't know how truthful I'm being when I say this,' also imagining inappropriate things no one needs to hear.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"I attempted to kill my father."

"I wouldn't spread that around if I was you; if that gets out I doubt you'll live very long. Tracey Davis was sent to prison for attempting to kill Morag MacDougal because Morag was marrying Adrian Pucey, Tracey's cousin and only love. She died two days in here, we don't take kindly to non-murderers," Ginny said without a trace of sympathy.

"So you admit it?"

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't would I?" Ginny lied easily, it was easy after several years.

"No, I suppose not, you must be the only Gryffindor here."

"What can I say, I'm special."

"Special, for killing your own mother, you must be so pro—"

SMACK!

"What the fuck, you stupid bi—"

SMASH!

"Merlin's beard!" Draco cried hoarsely.

"You're going to have to learn to keep your mouth shut. You don't understand how things are run here. The longer you've been here or the more people you've killed, the better you're treated and I've been here for seven years," Ginny said as she watched Draco clutching his injured manhood while a large red bump was slowly appearing on his face.

"In the name of Merlin, Ginny, you just get a new roommate and you're already smacking them up, even Daphne Greengrass lasted longer and she was one hell of a bitch," a familiar voice said from the cell across from theirs, "Who's your new cellmate anyway?"

"It's your old friend, the amazing bleached ferret."

"What, Draco, it is you, what the hell are you doing here?" a confused but thrilled Blaise said.

"I seem to be getting that a lot lately," Draco said, musing to himself, "I tried to kill my father so they sent me here for a year."

"Finally, I have someone else to talk to other than listening to Theo's virgin nun killings and watching Ginny go crazy, although it is fun to watch," Blaise said happily.

"I am not going crazy, I am just getting old," Ginny said defensively with a pout at which Draco and Blaise both raised their right eyebrows at her in a very Slytherin way, not that she wasn't use to it.

The lunch bell sounded, announcing that it was time for lunch. The doors all automatically opened and they lost control of their legs that felt like lead as they walked to the cafeteria. It was much like when they had been in first year and were being led into the Great Hall to get sorted into their houses. Nott who had been sleeping in the cell he shared with Blaise walked drunkenly behind. There were two lines, Luna and her cellmate, Millicent Bulstrode walked behind them.

Luna, Ginny, Theodore, and Blaise all sat down at a six people table in the dark right corner closest to the door. Blaise beckoned for Draco to sit down beside him directly across from Ginny who looked at him darkly before returning to her conversation with Luna, who was speaking enthusiastically about a siting of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks in Portugal. Nott sat beside Luna diagonal from Blaise as they engaged in a conversation on Quidditch. Draco looked around the room seeing a lot of familiar faces, mostly bored and tired faces. Draco then looked at Ginny, she had lost the brightness of her brown eyes that he had remembered from so long ago. A young girl then sat down in front of Nott. Nott immediately stopped talking to Blaise and reached across the table and pulled the girl up to sit on it as they made out all through lunch.

"Who is that?" Draco asked.

"Rose Zeller, she was a Hufflepuff, was being the operative word" Blaise explained.

"So Luna how is it going?" Blaise said in a flirtatious way.

"Lovely, and you?"

"Uh, lovely also."

"That's nice."

"You look very beautiful today."

"Thank you."

"You have the most lovely gray eyes, I have ever seen," Blaise told Luna dreamily.

"That's nice."

"I've begun to reread your children's book, The Voyage of the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, once again," Blaise said ignoring Ginny's groan. Luna had become a children's author after being expelled from Hogwarts for leaving school grounds in search of the Snorkack she had seen in a dream, she had two best sellers.

Blaise continued complimenting Luna who was obviously not listening. The food then appeared on the tin plates before them with filled tin cups, with the exception of Nott, who was a vampire, he received a large cup of cold blood. Draco was quite surprised, but then again, Nott was a Slytherin. Blaise continued to hit on a clueless Luna while an amused Ginny watched poor Blaise make a fool of himself. Draco watched her as she ate. He wasn't up to eating the 'mashed potatoes' which looked like they had already been eaten and thrown up several times before or the purple 'chicken' which reminded him of hi stuffed purple dragon from when he was a child. The drink reminded him of the brown snow found in streets several days after it had snowed.

"You really should eat, you know," Ginny advised Draco.

"This 'food' looks like shit," Draco replied, but could not stop staring at the moldy brown banana which he could have sworn just moved.

"You are going to need some strength after your first torture session."

"What torture session?" Draco asked, moving his eyes from the suspicious banana to Ginny.

"We've Boggart torture next."

"You are joking right?"

"Oh, of course, because it's just so damn funny. No, I am not joking."

"Why?"

"Since there are no more dementors left here to torture us with their mere presence, we are tortured physically and mentally. Our schedule is:

8:30AM - 8:55AM - Shower Time

9:00AM - 9:30AM - Breakfast

9:35AM - 10:35AM - Torture Session 1

10:40AM - 11:40AM - Recess

11:45AM - 11:55AM - Cell and Lavatory Time

12:00PM - 12:30PM - Lunch

12:35PM - 1:35PM - Torture Session 2

1:40PM - 1:50PM - Cell and Lavatory Time

1:55PM - 2:55PM - Recess

3:00PM - 4:00PM - Torture Session 3

4:05PM - 5:55PM - Cell Time

6:00PM - 7:00PM - Dinner

Then we go back to our cells for the night, the lights go out at 10:00PM. We have the torture sessions with our age groups: 17-20, 21-25, 26-30 and so on, after you turn seventy-five and you have a life-sentence they give you the option to die. Merlin, I miss the dementors."

"What the fuck!"

"You better get over it soon."

"What kind of torture do we have?"

"Monday we have an easy day: first we have the White Room torture, where we have to sit in a white eight by eight room for an hour; then we have Buried Alive torture, where we pretty much get buried alive; and finally Severing torture, we all are assigned to a torturer who uses the severing charm on us and then gives us a potion to regrow our lost limbs.

"Tuesday: first we have Nightmare torture, we drink a Nightmare Potion and sleep for an hour with nightmares; then we have Crucio torture, Trelawney has allowed it for some strange reason; and finally Suspension torture, we're hung by our wrists for half the time and then by our ankles, Filch runs this torture since he got sacked at Hogwarts.

"Wednesday: first we have Electrocution; which you were luckily not here for, the Electrify Charm is done on us several times; then we have Boggart torture, we are all locked into small eight by eight rooms with a boggart defenselessly living our greatest fear for an hour; and finally we have Therapy time where we get in a group with a therapist and are asked questions, I think that one is the worst, the therapist is psycho.

"Thursday: first we have Burning torture, where we are burned with the Burn Charm; then we have Grindylow torture where we are each locked into an eight by eight room with five grindylows, defenseless; and finally we have Crystal Ball time where we all gaze into a crystal ball which shows us what are loved ones are doing at the moment, as long as it is appropriate, of course.

"Friday: first we have Drowning torture, where we're pretty much shoved into tin bath tubs filled with icy water; then we have Mirror torture, we are each put into an eight by eight room with a chair and a mirror, the Mirror of Erised, we sit and stare at what we can never have, it's hard not to; and finally Suffocation torture, we are locked into an airtight room together, no air comes in, no air comes out, slowly the air dissipates until we all pass out due to lack of oxygen."

"Sounds like fun."

"Lots."

The bell then rang and again they walked unwillingly, down stairs a foul stench filled his perfected nose. He walked into a room and the door shut behind him, he heard a click but tried to open the door anyway. The door was locked, Draco heard a noise behind him and slowly turned around and was face to face with himself. The fake Draco looked exactly like Draco, except it had flaming red hair and dirt brown eyes; he was a Weasley.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh, let me out let me out please Merlin."

"I love muggles, I want to marry muggles, I want to have muggle kids, I want a muggle job, a muggle house, a muggle car, I love muggles, I want to marry muggles, I want to have muggle kids, I want a muggle job, a muggle house, a muggle car, I love—"the red-haired Malfoy repeated.

The voice drowned out, as Draco had knocked himself out, by smacking his head upside the wall, all the while thinking, 'All this smacking upside my head can't be healthy.'

Meanwhile, Ginny stood before the gravestones of her entire family, she was the cause of their deaths. Ginny then fell to her hands and knees and cried the entire hour.

Blaise was forced to watch himself be the best man to Luna Lovegood's wedding. He watched her walking down the aisle, all the while laughing, in the first ever butter beer bottle cap dress, looking the most beautiful and happiest he had ever seen her. From there he then turned into a werewolf and killed everyone over and over again.

Meanwhile, Luna was standing on a chair screaming her head. She was surrounded by dozens of adorable white bunnies. "Devil worshippers, one day I will rid the world of you. Mwahaha mwahaha!"

Draco awoke to laughter. He heard a familiar voice saying, "You're tickling me stop, please," all the while laughing. 'Who the fuck is laughing at their greatest fear.'

Luna was now on the floor being 'attacked' by the adorable bunnies who were licking her causing her to cry out in bouts of laughter.

The bell rang and everyone silently walked out of their room, still shaken up, except Luna who was always laughing. They made their way back to their cells. Draco analyzed the cell he would have to share with Ginny for a year. The small eight foot by eight foot cell only held one window which was a foot by a foot with bars. The bunk bed was against the far side of the cell on the right cell in the far right corner was the toilet, which may once have been white and a sink, there was also a curtain that could be used for privacy that went around the small toilet and sink. On the left side were two sturdy chairs. The shelf was against the right wall, it contained a chess set, a couple of renowned books, a roll of parchment, a box of harmless quills, ink bottles, and lots of pictures. There were eight framed pictures. One was of her parents a little while before they died, one was of the entire family before the war, and the rest were of each of her brothers with their own families.

The bell rang once again, it was like Hogwarts except more painful and less fun. Draco and Ginny hadn't said a word to each other. 'I wonder what her greatest fear is.' They made their way outside for recess in the same fashion as they attended their sessions. Nott remained behind due to his sun allergy.

Ginny immediately walked to a nearby willow tree and slipped underneath its hanging leaves and out of site. Draco followed Blaise to a wooden picnic table. Blaise had brought along a notebook. Draco sneakily looked over Blaise's shoulder as Blaise had not noticed Draco. The notebook cover was filled with signatures of a 'Blaise Lovegood' and little hearts with BZLL inside. Blaise opened the pages which sadly were filled with heart felt poems about Luna and sketches of her. They were pretty good, but Blaise's obsession was kind of scary.

"Uh, Blaise what are you doing?"

Blaise did not respond for he was staring at Luna who was underneath the tree talking to Ginny. From their table they had a clear view of the objects of their cold, evil, scary, if-you-don't-return-my-affections-I-will-kill-you, Slytherin affections. Blaise then acknowledged Draco for the first time and ripped out an unused piece of parchment out of his precious notebook and handed it to him with a quill without any questions. They sat at the table for the entire hour writing poems about the slow torture that was their lives.

Meanwhile Ginny stared at Draco the entire recess time while nodding every once in a while to Luna's crazy ideas, not that Luna at all cared if she was paying attention. Something was different about him, he wasn't as cold or mean as he was in school, something had happened to him and Ginny wanted to know what. 'I don't have some kind of fixation on him, he's not even hot. Merlin, why do I keep lying to myself? It's not like we'll fall in love, that can't happen because in three years I'll get to go back in time and everything will be different.'

The bell rang and they soon entered a large room filled with lots of different types of chairs in a circle. Everyone sat down. There were about twenty of them: Ginny Weasley, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Daphne Greengrass (who was bandaged up shooting glares at Ginny who was in return smiling warmly), Millicent Bulstrode, Seamus Finnigan, Andrew Kirke, Orla Quirke, Marietta Edgecombe, Owen Cauldwell, Zacharias Smith, Graham Pritchard, Malcolm Baddock, Megan Jones, and Kevin Whitby.

"Ah, we have a new member," the therapist said, "My name is Evelyn Marit, what's yours?"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you Draco, would you like us to call you Drake, or Dra?"

"No."

"Well, why don't you tell us a little about yourself, then we can go around the room and each introduce ourselves."

"I own a business, Malfoy Wine Corporation. I tried to kill my father, Lucius Malfoy, yesterday."

"Is that it?" the therapist asked, still hopeful.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I hate muggles," Draco said with a charming smile.

"Okay, well, Ginny you start."

"I am a Weasley. Weasleys hate Malfoys. I hate you," Ginny carelessly.

"Ginny, don't make me put you in time out, you wont be able to participate today."

"Oh, what a tragedy," Ginny replied.

"Blaise how about you?"

"Hey Draco, I'm your best friend who was supposedly going to kill you. I've been in jail for a year and not once did you visit me. Not one letter or even a gift. Nothing, you could at least have said you hated me or something. Then you come to jail and expect me to welcome you with open arms—"

"Well, uh, Theodore, why don't you introduce yourself to Draco."

"..."

"Theodore?"

"..."

"Well, let's move on, Pansy, why don't you introduce yourself to Draco."

Pansy got up from her chair and sat on Draco's lap straddling him all the while kissing him and grinding into him.

"Pansy, what are you doing, get off of him."

"But you said to introduce myself."

"Not...forget it, just get back to your seat," the exasperated therapist said.

"Can we stop wasting time, everyone here pretty much knows him anyway."

"Very well, we'll start with an exercise. I'll say a word and you'll say the first thing that comes to mind."

"Murder," the therapist said.

Ginny: evil

Nott: virgin blood

Blaise: hate

Luna: bunnies

Draco: life

Pansy: sex

Crabbe: food

Goyle: food

Daphne: Ginny

Millicent: beat to a bloody pulp

Seamus: fire whisky

Andrew: bludger

Orla: books

Marietta: what?

Owen: innocent

Zack: stupid bitch, couldn't keep her mouth shut, it wasn't my fucking fault

Graham: I'm named after a cookie

Malcolm: I'm bad, it's in my last name

Megan: I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy

Kevin: killers

"Well that was a good start. Does anyone want to talk about why they are here?"

"Yeah, I do. All I was doing was what vampires do," Nott answered.

"Does anyone here believe they are guilty?"

"..."

"Anyone at all?"

"..."

"Well, Ginny let's start with you, let me just pull out your record."

"Yay!" Ginny said sarcastically.

"Well, it says here that you were a spy for Voldemort in 1998, during the Second War, also that you helped in the murder of your mother, is this all true?"

"If it's in my file it must be right, right?"

"Blaise then, it says here that you are in jail for the murder of Draco Malfoy in the future which has thus so been avoided by your incarceration."

"I am not a murderer."

"Yet," said an annoying voice.

"Shut up Nott."

"Well, Draco you're in jail for the attempted murder of your father, a Lucius Malfoy?"

"We've already been over this."

"Well, do you think you are guilty or innocent."

"I am innocent! I was possessed!"

Utter silence filled the room and then all at once everyone began to laugh except for Draco, who was bewildered and scared for his life, and Luna, who had never stopped laughing since she entered the room and was oblivious as to what was going on.

"I was."

Thankfully the bell rang once again.

Ginny sat on the bottom bunk reading a book, while Draco sat on a chair near her. He was pretending to write all the while watching her read. She was so peaceful when she wasn't smacking anyone upside the head or defending her sanity. He loved the way her scarlet hair fell before her eyes and had to smack himself a couple of times to resist the urge to tuck her silky hair behind her ear just to feel her warmth, which most likely would be a fiery wrath at having touched her in anyway.

The time just slipped by quickly and Draco was left with a sheet of doodles with 'Draco Weasley' practice signatures. He suspected himself of being the fake Draco but quickly forgot as Ginny put her book away.

"You want to play chess?"

"Sure."

They played a long and thoughtful game of chess. Draco loved the way she looked when she concentrated and bit her bottom lip, like she was determined, it brightened her eyes slightly.

"Checkmate," said a cheerful Ginny.

"What, you cheater."

"I did not cheat."

"Why should I believe you? It's impossible, a Weasley can't beat a Malfoy."

"Oh..."

"What?"

"You must be in what the therapist calls 'denial.'

The dinner bell rang before he had a chance to reply.

Everyone sat in the same spot as they had at lunch time.

Luna noticed Blaise staring at her, "What?"

"I love you," Blaise said quickly.

"What? I didn't catch that."

"Nothing."

Ginny wondered if Luna could really be as dense as to not notice how Blaise stared at her and wrote sappy love poetry about her. Ginny knew if anyone ever loved her like Blaise loved Luna she would know and do something about it.

After dinner or a variation of it was over they entered the cell at 7:05PM. They played another chess game where Draco was the victor and then Ginny went on continuing to read her book while Draco wrote a curt letter to his mother and Snape, saying that he was alright and then climbed the ladder to the top bunk while Ginny watched him shocked.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Going to sleep."

"Not on my bed you're not."

"I don't see you name on it."

Ginny then pointed out the scratch marks made by a quill in the head board of the top bunk.

"Oh..."

He then took the quill he had used during recess out and scratched her name out, signing his own.

"All better now."

"You bastard."

"I wish."

"What?"

"I wish I was a bastard, I would be so much better than having Lucius as a father."

"..."

"Are you okay?"

"Merlin, I really am going crazy, I thought Nott was just lying."

"Right, well good night."

Ginny could only take so much cockiness so she did the unthinkable she...


	4. Deepest, Darkest Secret

**Disclaimer:** I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own any of these characters. I own the plot, or whatever you want to call this crazy idea.

**Chapter 3 - Deepest, Darkest Secret**

Ginny could only take so much cockiness so she did the unthinkable, she removed her gray prison robes and shoes, revealing a skin-tight white tank top, that revealed a lot of cleavage, and low-rise white panties. Ginny then proceeded to climb the ladder to the top bunk and slip underneath the thin, gray sheets and as faraway as possible from Draco, which wasn't very far seeing as his left arm was touching her right breast, hopefully involuntarily, for his sake.

"..."

"..."

Neither of them said anything and Ginny drifted off to sleep within ten minutes, all the while thinking, 'I really am the dumbest-fuck-who-ever-lived.' Draco couldn't sleep with her so close to him. He finally got to sleep at 8:00AM, only to have the bell go off at 8:30AM, signifying shower time.

Somehow, during the thirty minutes they had both slept, they had gotten into an intimate position. Draco laid on his back with Ginny half on him, half on her stomach. Her right hand was placed on the left side of his chest. His right arm was wrapped around her small waist, drawing her even closer to him, his right hand cupping her right breast, his left hand on her butt. Their legs were intertwined, her right leg between his legs.

When the bell had rung, they both had awakened; wide-eyed and analyzing their position before Ginny kneed him in the groin with her right knee that was conveniently already placed between his legs. Before she climbed down the ladder, pulled her robes on, and headed for the showers, she flashed him an innocent, sweet smile that quickly turned to a sexy scowl.

Draco slowly moved to the ladder and climbed down, wincing every step he took down. He pulled on his robes and turned around to see Blaise leaning on the metal barred door, which a Slytherin smirk that reached his strange blue eyes, contrasting blatantly with his dark skin, and carefully hidden by a few single strands of black-blue hair.

"Don't say a word," Draco said warningly.

Blaise just shook his head and headed down the South Wing, Draco slowly following behind him, limping the whole way. They reached the end of the wing, there were two doors at the end, and they led you outside. On the right side of the wall was a door leading to the Women's Shower Room, on the left was a door to the Men's Shower Room. Blaise and Draco entered the Men's Shower Room. They slipped out of their robes and put them in a bin next to the door along with their white cotton boxers. They made their way to the left side of the shower room where water seeped out of the ceiling and was absorbed into the cold cement floor. The water was freezing cold but they were Slytherins and used to it.

"Mr. Giraffe is much bigger than that."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Mr. Giraffe is much bigger than that."

"Please, Mr. Snake is more pleasurable, larger, and longer than Mr. Giraffe is."

"Draco, you're just in denial."

"I am not in denial. Why does everyone keep telling me I'm in denial?"

"Because you are."

"Nott, whose got the bigger package, Blaise or me?"

Nott turned away from Euan Abercrombie still on his knees from giving Euan a blowjob. Nott looked them both up and down, lust in his eyes. He slowly got up, water droplets quickly moving down his toned muscles. He sexily walked over the two men, everyone in the room watched him with lust in their eyes, gay or straight, except for Draco and Blaise who hadn't noticed, and Goyle and Crabbe who were too stupid and had no idea what was going on.

"Good question let me see," Nott said huskily. He made a move to touch them both but Draco and Blaise both moved away quickly.

"Never mind Theo," Blaise said quickly and Theo sadly went back to Euan. "Are you crazy, don't you know he's bisexual? Well actually, he's not even a bisexual; he pretty much fucks anything"

"Merlin, no one tells me anything nowadays!"

"Attention people, a vote. Who cock is bigger, Draco's or mine. Raise you're hand if you think I have a bigger cock." A little over half the room raised their hands. "What about Draco?" About three-quarters of the room raised their hands. Draco looked at Blaise with a smug smirk.

"Wait a minute, my cock is much bigger than yours is," someone said in the background and before you knew it all the men were fighting anyone near them over whose cock was bigger. Draco put in a few good left-hooks and uppercuts and Blaise kneed a few people in the groin happily. Nott was watching and jacking off with himself at the sight before him.

Meanwhile Ginny and Luna were in a corner talking in the Women's Shower Room. They then heard lots noises coming from the Men's Shower Room.

"What in Merlin are they doing in there?" Luna asked curiously.

"Probably fighting over whose penis is bigger," Ginny told Luna and after three seconds of looking at each other, burst out laughing.

"Either that or having a men's only orgy in the shower room."

"Trust me, growing up with six brothers, it's probably something stupid."

The bell rang and the fighting ceased to a halt as the men ran to the bin that had automatically cleaned their clothes. They then all ran to the cafeteria with hungry appetites. The women were used to this. They reached the cafeteria and all sat down in the same seats except Ginny and Luna who had switched seats. Ginny sat between Luna and Theo and across from Blaise.

Nott started whispering into Ginny's ear, which seemed to piss her off. When Rose Zeller came to the table and sat in front of Blaise, his whispering ceased. Nott grabbed her by her long, straight black hair and pulled her up onto the table her head hit the table next to Ginny's food. Nott got up and walked around the table. He climbed on top of the chair Rose had just been sitting on and got on top of her. They started humping each other. Nott's hands were on either side of Rose's head. Nott's eyes were fixated on Ginny the whole time though, while he was making out with Rose. Draco watched, as Ginny took no notice of this. Luna and Blaise acted like they didn't notice.

The bell rang at 9:30AM and the group, except for Rose who was in the younger age group, headed for the dungeons. Burning torture was first. The room contained twenty rickety chairs; everyone took a chair. Luna sat in front of Draco and Blaise sat to Draco's right. Blaise sat behind Ginny, who was to Draco's right. Chairs then appeared to the left of everyone's chair. A group of people walked into the room with long 45cm metal rods. The metal rods were charmed with permanent healing charms, they all had handles that were kept a normal temperature. Draco saw Filch sit by Ginny and the group of other men and a few large women took a seat next to each convict. A very large manly woman sat next to Draco.

The bell signaling the being of the session rang and screams omitted from the convicts, except for Luna who kept laughing and screaming out, "Stop, that tickles." The metal rods burned their arms and legs.

"What size cup do you wear?" The beastly woman asked Draco. Her hand was touching his crotch area. Draco screamed.

At 10:20AM, the torturing ceased and the torturers left. A large tub of burn-healing paste then appeared on everyone's lap. Everyone applied the orange paste to his or her burns for the last fifteen minutes of the session quietly.

The bell rang at 10:35. The first recess of the day began at 10:40. Ginny, Luna, Draco, Blaise, and Nott all sat under the willow tree away from everyone.

"What should we do?" Blaise asked.

"Let's play truth or dare," Luna said.

"What are we, five?" Ginny asked. She then realized whom she was sitting with. "Fine, I start. Blaise, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Blaise said, knowing too well what Ginny would ask him.

"I dare you to pick truth the next time you're up."

"You can't do that."

"Why not?"

"You can't."

"I can."

"You can't."

"I can."

"You can't."

"I can."

"You can't."

"I can."

Blaise sighed, tiredly, "Draco, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Theo."

Draco stared at Blaise as if he had giraffe's neck up his ass. He reluctantly kissed Nott on the cheek quickly. "Truth or dare, Nott?"

"Truth."

"What were you whispering in Ginny's ear at breakfast?" Draco asked, curiously. Ginny then looked at him for the first time since they had woken up together. Draco couldn't decipher what she was feeling through her eyes.

"I said, 'I am thinking of you every time I fuck someone, imagining it's you,'" Nott said staring at Ginny.

"Truth or dare, Ginny?"

"Truth," Ginny said cautiously, knowing what he would dare her to do and being who she was, she never backed down from a dare.

"What's your deepest darkest secret?" Nott said evilly. "Oh, don't try to lie, I'm a vampire, I can hear extremely well. I can hear if your heartbeat is irregularly fast, showing that you are lying."

Ginny's Gryffindor pride would not allow her to run, "I..."


	5. A Life Worse Than Death

**Disclaimer:** I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own any of these characters. I own the plot, or whatever you want to call this crazy idea.

**Chapter 4 - A Life Worse Than Death**

Ginny's Gryffindor pride would not allow her to run, "I am a twenty-four year old virgin," Ginny said very quickly and then ran away from the stunned group.

The group was stunned, except Luna who was eating grass and had no idea what was going on. Draco quickly got up and ran after her after a few minutes.

"Is it my turn," Luna asked.

"No, it's mine, again, "Nott replied, "Truth or dare, Luna."

"Truth."

"Who was your first?"

"First what?"

"First lover."

"You."

"Oh, right, now I remember."

"What, you slept with her, you bastard!" Blaise said leaping from his seat on the floor. Blaise punched Nott in the face, blood going everywhere. Soon enough the two were fighting like it was no tomorrow. When Draco and Ginny came upon the scene everyone was already there, watching. Apparently everyone thought Blaise and Nott were together and they thought that Blaise had just found out the Nott cheated on him with Luna because Blaise had said, 'What, you slept with her, you bastard,' and had not heard anything else from the conversation. Currently Blaise was on top of Nott, punching him left to right nonstop.

"I always loved it when you were on top," Nott managed to say.

Rose Zeller then came upon the scene teary-eyed, "I can't believe you're cheating on me with him, we were so happy." She then joined Blaise in kicking his ass. The whole group was divided, some loved Nott and were loyal to him no matter what, and some hated him.

"You tell him Rose, he cheated on me six times before leaving me," a voice said.

"Well, we obviously know who isn't good in the cell," another voice said, defensively.

Soon it was everybody against everybody. Ginny felt left out so she kicked Draco in the back of his right knee causing him to fall flat on his gorgeous face.

"Sorry, I don't know why I did that, "Ginny said running away from the scene.

The auror guards broke the fight up and everything went back to normal as if this happened everyday. Luna, Blaise, and Draco sat back under their tree for the rest of recess. Nott had left to tend to his injuries by fucking.

The bell rang at 11:40AM and the group made their way to their own cells. Draco and Ginny didn't speak, have eye contact, or even notice the other. Blaise glared at Nott the entire time angrily. Next door, Millicent could be heard banging her head on the bars trying to knock herself out so she wouldn't have to listen to Luna crazy stories.

The bell rang again at 11:55AM and everyone went down to the cafeteria for lunch. On one side of the table sat in Blaise, Luna, and Ginny, in front of Blaise sat Draco and in front of Ginny sat Nott. Blaise was angry with Nott, Ginny was angry with Draco, Draco was angry at Ginny, Nott was angry with Rose Zeller and Blaise, and Luna was angry at the evil bunnies. The entire table was quiet.

Then something happened, something really weird.

"You can't keep me here. The house-elves will be free one day and you all will be the stupid, crazy ones, not me. House-elves have the right to be treated as human beings," a very familiar voice sound.

Ginny went numb.

FLASHBACK

_"I can't believe you Ginny, you helped kill you're own mother. You've disappointed me, I trusted you, because of you Harry is dead, he went to Voldemort to save you. All this time you've been helping Voldemort though. Why, Ginny, why?" a tear-eyed seventeen year-old Hermione asked._

FLASHBACK

Ginny turned around and saw her. She looked almost exactly the same. She still have the same bushy brown hair, but more tamed, and those deep brown eyes. Hermione then turned around and stared straight at Ginny.


	6. The Past is Always Present

**Disclaimer:** I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own any of these characters. I own the plot, or whatever you want to call this crazy idea.

**Chapter 5 - The Past is Always Present**

Ginny's Point of View

When I saw Hermione standing there, all the bad memories I had been suppressing came back as fast as a jolt of lightning. She looked just as she had seven years ago, as if she hadn't aged or changed since then. She still had the same bushy, light brown hair, but more tamed, and those deep brown eyes. Hermione then turned around and stared straight at me and went just as numb as I had. She was probably remembering everything, too.

FLASHBACK

_It was her birthday and Ginny was in summer school for all the classes she missed in May and June as were many other kids. Ginny sat in a chair in Transfiguration class twirling a sugar quill in her hand occasionally stopping to take notes or suck on the end of it. Class was almost over and Ginny was waiting impatiently for class to be over so she could get to lunch quickly. She had woken up too late and missed breakfast only to be trapped in double Transfiguration._

_Five aurors then stormed in, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, and two other men Ginny didn't recognize. The group made their way over to Ginny. Moody was just shaking his head at her disgustedly; Tonks and Shacklebolt looked to be in shock, the other two had indifferent looks on their faces._

_"Ginevra Molly Weasley, you are under arrest for espionage and for the murder of Molly Prewett Weasley," Tonks said authoritatively._

_"What! I didn't kill my own mother and what do you mean espionage?"_

_"Silencio," Moody casted the Silencing Charm._

_The aurors took Ginny away by means of the use of a portkey while her classmates and teacher, Minerva McGonagall looked on._

_Ginny was kept isolated in a small cell in Azkaban for three days awaiting her trial. Her trial occurred on November 1, 1998. Bill came with his wife, Fleur; Charlie came with Hestia, his girlfriend; Percy was the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister and sat in the box with Fudge, Moody, and Justin Finch-Fletchey; Fred and George came with their girlfriends Padma and Parvati Patil; and Ron came with Hermione his girlfriend._

_The courtroom was more like a dungeon with its dark stone walls lit dimly by torches. There was a chair in the center of the room, especially for Ginny. Ginny made her way toward the chair with chains on its arms, while her brothers watched her, sitting among the Wizengamot, who were all dressed in their usual attire, plum-colored robes with a silver 'W' on the left side. There were about fifty members of the Wizengamot, all sizing Ginny up, trying to figure out if she was guilty, no doubt. They all sat on benches above overlooking the judge's box, the front bench. In the judge's box sat her interrogators: the Chief Warlock, head of the Wizengamot, Moody, who took over the status of Chief Warlock after Albus Dumbledore's death; to her right, Rufus Scrimgeour, the Minster of Magic; to his right, Percy Weasley, the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister; and to his right, Justin Finch-Fletchey as Court Scribe._

_"Grievance Hearing of the second of November into offenses committed under the Wizards and Witches Protection Act, the High Treason Act, the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, and the Ban on the Use of the Unforgivable Curses by Ginevra Molly Weasley, resident at The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon. Interrogators: Rufus Scrimgeour, Minister of Magic; Alastor, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot; Percy Ignatius Weasley, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister; Court Scribe, Justin Daniel Finch-Fletchey," Fudge announced as Justin recorded everything quickly._

_"The charges against the accused are as follows, that she was a spy in You-Know-Who's favor, she assisted in the murder of Molly Prewett Weasley using the Cruciatus Curse a few times and then finally using the Killing Curse while underage on May the sixteenth which constitutes an offense under Wizards and Witches Protection Act, the High Treason Act, the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, and the Ban on the Use of the Unforgivable Curses," Scrimgeour stated._

_"We have found documents of You-Know-Who's which state that Ginevra Molly Weasley fed him information from inside of the Order of the Phoenix. The documents were recently discovered just yesterday in Riddle Manor. Also, a thin silver chain necklace with a silver Phoenix pendant was found at the scene of Molly Prewett Weasley's murder on May 31, fifteen days after the crime occurred as it had been hard to locate Molly Prewett Weasley's body, it had been thought to have been Molly Prewett Weasley's necklace at the time, but her son, Ronald Bilius Weasley recently stated that the necklace had belonged to Ginevra Molly Weasley proving that she had been at the scene of the crime. There are no recordings on Ginevra Molly Weasley using magic underage, but it has been assumed that she became unplottable at the time of the murder of her mother for a few minutes and that she fed Voldemort information through owl post or another death eater or spy. The accused may now defend themselves."_

_"How can you all believe I killed my own mother and spied for Voldemort, I am only seventeen and I had no reason to do either of those things? The silver necklace had been lost since May 31, it could have been placed there to frame me."_

_"Why would anyone frame you?"_

_"I have an alibi."_

_"Well, what is it?"_

_"I was at home in the Burrow."_

_"Can anyone corroborate this? You have no alibi if you were home alone."_

_"I was home with my father on the night of May 16."_

_The entire room filled with laughter. "Oh, yes, of course, why not use a dead man to help you. Well we'll just resurrect him and ask him will we? Is that all or are you trying to achieve a career in comedy?"_

_Ginny looked to her brothers for help but they wouldn't even look at her, she had nothing left to say. A deathly feeling filled her heart, she slowly began dying that day. Her brothers were all she had left but they couldn't believe her, they wanted justice for their mother's death so badly they didn't care who paid the price._

_"Very well, Ginevra Molly Weasley I hereby sentence you to a lifetime in Azkaban. Wizengamot dismissed."_

_Aurors then led Ginny to the door but before they could portkey back to Azkaban six red heads and a few young women surrounded them._

_"Why, why in Merlin's name did you have to kill mom, spying I can forgive, but mom, you know she loved you the most, you were her little baby, she had to have six sons just for you to be born. You disgust me, I'm glad you're going to jail, and I never want to see your face again. I hope you rot, better yet, I hope you die!"_

_"Bill, I didn't kill her, I sw—,"Ginny tried to reach out to him but he slapped her, Ginny cradled her face._

_"Don't ever call me Bill, we are strangers, I don't even know you!" Bill shouted and then left with Fleur who was comforting him._

_"I hope you're happy, I hope you know that there is nothing you can ever do to be forgiven for this. Why in Merlin's name did you have to kill mom? What did she ever do to you to be killed? Were you going to kill us too afterwards? What did Voldemort offer you? Was it worth it?" Charlie grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her hard while speaking and after he was done he left with Hestia following him. Ginny just shook her head._

_"Traitor! The site of you sickens me, I only wish that the dementors were still around to make you suffer more, but maybe you'll have some time to yourself to understand the consequences of your actions. You're alone now and forever, none of us will ever speak to you again let alone visit you," Percy said, shaking with anger, he then stomped away._

_Fred and George didn't even say anything to her, they just pushed her down onto the dirty, cold floor and took turns spitting on her for a while she hugged her knees to herself. When they left angrily the Patil sisters followed._

_"I can't believe you Ginny, you helped kill you're own mother. You've disappointed me, I trusted you, because of you Harry is dead, he went to Voldemort to save you. All this time you've been helping Voldemort though. Why, Ginny, why?" a teary-eyed, seventeen year-old Hermione asked. Ron wouldn't even look at Ginny. He just took a crying Hermione by the waist and escorted her out of the courtroom._

_Out of all of her brothers Ron was the one that hurt her the most, when he didn't say anything it tore her up. She would have rather he screamed at her or hit her but he acted as if she wasn't even his sister. Ron and Ginny were always close when they were younger because they were closest in age and Fred and George were always up to something together. Percy was always studying and Bill and Charlie were older and busy with school._

FLASHBACK

In all the years I've lived I have at least learned that the past will always be here in the present and nothing that happens now can change what happened then. Everyday something happens that will eventually come back to the future to bother or help me. Today, when I ran away and Draco followed me, something strange happened. I don't know why I am remembering this now, but it is somehow comforting.

FLASHBACK

_Ginny's Gryffindor pride would not allow her to run, "I am a twenty-four year old virgin," Ginny said very quickly and then ran away from the stunned group._

_The group was stunned, except Luna who was eating grass and had no idea what was going on. Draco quickly got up and ran after her after a few minutes._

_Ginny ran to the far corner of the fence close the water. She sat there in the corner often and looked at the far away country she had once called home. The water soothed her in times like this._

_"Ginny," Draco said, he had found her easily and made his way to her slowly._

_"What, have you come to mock me?" Ginny asked angrily, standing up._

_"Mock you, why would I mock you?"_

_"About what I said."_

_"I don't care about that and neither should you. You've still got time."_

_"Oh yes, look at all my choices: Nott, the bisexual vampire who likes killing virgins and religious people; Blaise who is crazy in love with Luna; dozens of evil death eaters; Crabbe or Goyle, who probably are so stupid they don't even know what sex is; Seamus, who drinks too much and called me a slut when I broke up with him back at school? My options are just endless, aren't they?"_

_"What about me?"_

_"You're kidding, right?"_

_"No."_

_"A Malfoy and a Weasley? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."_

_"Yeah, well you're not much of a Weasley anymore, your family has pretty much disowned you."_

_"How dare you, don't talk about things you don't even understand?"_

_"Then explain it to me."_

_"Do you really think I killed my mother?"_

_"That's what they say, you tell me."_

_"I didn't kill her."_

_"Then I believe you."_

_"Why?"_

_"You believed me when I told you I was possessed. Everyone else just laughed at me."_

_"Thank you."_

_Draco moved towards her and enveloped her in a warm hug. Ginny went stiff for a few seconds and then reciprocated the hug by wrapping her arms around his neck and her head under his chin and against his firm, muscular chest while his arms were wrapped around her waist possessively. Strangely, Ginny didn't mind._

_Ginny then removed her head from Draco's chest and looked at him. His eyes had turned light gray that engulfed her round, bright brown eyes. Their faces inched closer and closer and finally their lips met and Draco took control. The kiss was fast-paced and passionate. Ginny opened her mouth slightly to moan and Draco quickly took this opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues dueled like wizards and witches. Draco growled with pleasure and moaned out, "Oh, Angelique."_

_Ginny abruptly stopped and stiffened, "What did you say?"_

_"Nothing."_

_Ginny kneed him in the groin all the while hoping that all her kneeing would eventually get him shooting blanks. She then stomped away with Draco chasing after her, limping the whole way._

_"Let me explain."_

FLASHBACK

I know that eventually this will come back to the present to bother me because there's no way Draco and I will ever be together. If my heart wasn't already frozen, him calling me 'Angelique' would have really hurt me. Angelique is probably just some slut that he was sleeping with before he came to jail. She's probably just some 6' tall, anorexic, dumb blond, she'd have to be to even touch my Dra...I mean Draco. She probably can't even count to three or say the alphabet in order. Stupid bitch.

Anyway, back to the present before Hermione thinks I've gone crazy.

Draco's Point of View

What the fuck is wrong with me, why am I helping her, she's just a cold-hearted bitch. Yet, I lo...like her. If only she would have let me explain about earlier. You see, back at Hogwarts I always had a crush on Ginny, not that I would ever admit it, but ever since she stepped up to that stool in second year to get sorted I have lo..liked her. I was so engulfed by her beauty that I hadn't heard her name. I knew she was a Weasley from the start though. There was no mistaking the red hair, the freckles, and the second hand robes. I couldn't exactly ask her what her name was or ask any of my friends though because they would start to get suspicious so I called her 'Angelique' in my head because she reminded me of an angel from heaven, even from the moment I entered the cell I still thought she was an angel come to rescue me.


	7. Too Bad

**Disclaimer:** I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own any of these characters. I own the plot, or whatever you want to call this crazy idea.

**Chapter 6 - Too Bad**

Draco stood behind Ginny as the staring between the two continued. Hermione then slowly made her way towards Ginny cautiously. Ginny stopped breathing. When Hermione was a good ten feet away from Ginny she stopped.

"Hello, Ginny," Hermione said, slowly and carefully.

"..." Ginny was shocked to say the least that she hadn't been hit, spit upon, or verbally abused.

"I know, Ginny," Hermione said quietly.

"What?" Ginny asked confusedly.

"I know you're innocent, Ginny," Hermione informed Ginny.

"Stop saying that," Ginny said after a moment of careful thinking.

"Stop saying what?" Hermione asked even more confused than Ginny.

"My name," Ginny replied calmly and walked away slowly, Draco following behind her cautiously and Hermione watched even more confused and a little sad.

Ginny's Point-of-View

Damn it. I should have known she would have found out. She probably works at the Ministry of Magic and found out that way. She always wanted to work in the Ministry of Magic; we used to talk about it all the time when we were practically best friends. I had wanted to be a healer. We were going to get our jobs, get married, then have red-headed kids who would later become best friends and go to Hogwarts and become Gryffindors.

Narrative

Ginny held the tears in her watery eyes and walked fast with her head down, unaware of being followed and walked early to Grindylow Torture.

"Gin," Draco said quietly and so softly he didn't think she had heard because she kept walking but after a few seconds she turned around to face him looking as strong as ever.

"What?" Ginny asked hoarsely and barely audible.

Draco's Point-of-View

Draco felt a pain in his cold heart, everything about her emitted sadness. The way she walked, the way she talked, the way she looked, even her eyes had lost its brightness and turned a dull, dirt brown. Draco was speechless; he had no idea what she was feeling.

"Nothing," Draco said quietly, shaking his head.

Draco mentally kicked himself for not saying more. He continued to walk down the hallway while Ginny just watched him, not moving.

Narrative

After grindylow torture Draco, Ginny, and the rest of the inmates limped back to their cells slowly. Ginny just flopped on the bottom bunk, unmoving.

Ginny lied down for a rest and closed her eyes ignoring Draco's stare. A few minutes later Ginny was awaken by Hermione. Ginny looked at Hermione confused and after seeing Draco asleep she stood up in front of Hermione.

"What are you doing in my cell," she asked confused?

"Ginny, I'm here undercover for the Ministry of Magic," Hermione replied in her intelligent voice.

"What?"

"The Ministry knew we used to be best friends so they asked me to come here undercover and find out information."

"What kind of information?"

"Ginny...your cousin, Mafalda, she died last week."

"...What? How?" Ginny asked in shock, sitting back down on her bed.

"She was murdered, murdered the same way as your mother."

Ginny stood back up defensively and right in Hermione's face, "What? And everyone thinks it was me, right? That's why you're here, isn't it?"

"Ginny, don't be that way. The Ministry had their reasons to believe you were involved."

"How are they going to prove it?"

"Ginny, it's your own fault if you would have just left Azkaban like the Ministry offered I wouldn't be here."

"If the Ministry knows I'm innocent why are you here?"

"People think it was you because of the similar patterns in both murders. Your innocence hasn't been made public because the Ministry can't very well tell everyone that the system sucks."

"What people, my brothers right? They just love to see me suffer don't they? Get out and don't comeback ever. Oh, by the way, the system does suck."

"Ginny, don't hate me. I can't live knowing you hate me."

"Good," Ginny said truthfully before physically pushing Hermione out of the cell roughly. "Don't comeback, have a nice life in hell, I'll see you there in a few years hopefully."

Blaise sat on his bed across from Nott who was sitting on the chair. Blaise stared at Nott, still angry, daydreaming of shoving an umbrella down his throat and opening it. Then cutting up what was left of his body into small pieces and smoking them. Obviously, Blaise was not very happy. He didn't even realize he was beating Nott into a bloody pulp until he heard screaming and looked down at a semi-unconscious Nott and his bloody arms.

Blaise shook his head disappointedly, "What the hell am I doing?" He asked himself before getting up and grabbing a dull spoon he kept hidden in his robes subconsciously. He then began stabbing Nott with it savoring in his screams. He quickly stopped when he heard Luna's voice.

"Blaise what are you doing?"

"Uh...he started it?"

"Oh, all right then."

"Uh...yeah."

"Can't believe I lost my virginity to him though, can you?"

"Uh...no. So how is your third book coming out?" Blaise asked trying to change the subject, not wanting to talk about this.

"Neither can I. He wasn't that great though," Luna said ignoring Blaise's blatant attempt at changing the subject.

"Huh...really?"Blaise said trying to black everything out of his head.

"It didn't even last that long."

"Huh, that's nice," Blaise said banging his head on the desk.

"It was over in less than a second."

"Huh, really..." Blaise then realized what she said. "Wait what did you say?"

"It lasted less than a second."

"Uh...just out of curiosity, how did you two have...well you know?" Blaise asked uncomfortably.

"Our lips connected and that was it."

Blaise blinked slowly, "..."

"Blaise are you okay?"

"EUREKA!" Blaise said happily on his knees. He then felt wetness on his knees and saw pools of Nott's blood. He quickly got back to his feet and walked backwards a few steps, whistling.

Ginny's Point-of-View

Sometimes, I think there is no hope, no justice, nothing. Sometimes, in the deepest, darkest parts of my mind I lose hope that the innocent will be saved. Then, something happens to change this idea in me. That's what happened this evening, new ideas are stirring on me, but I know one thing, I'll be back here one day, I'll be back here one day for the murder of the one who killed my mother and cousin. Merlin let you both rest in peace always knowing I love you. Mafalda, Mother, I swear on my last breath you will be avenged.

I felt for the wand in my robe pocket. Hermione's wand. Savoring the moment I shoved her out of the cell, slowly stretching my thin arm, thin from the 'food' that is fed here, into her pocket and shoving the wand up my sleeve. 'I may not be alive tomorrow, but at least I tried, even if I die, I'll be with my mother,' Ginny thought to herself already planning what would come next.


	8. The Escape

**Disclaimer:** I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own any of these characters. I own the plot, or whatever you want to call this crazy idea.

**Chapter 7 - The Escape**

At 3:00AM Ginny got up quietly as to not wake Draco up and packed a few things before heading to the door and whispering, "_Alohomora_." The cell door quietly opening and Ginny slipped out. Ginny had been in jail for seven years and she knew her way around quite well, she knew all the aurors on shift at a certain time and where they were. Ginny knew that they all gathered in the basement at midnight to play strip poker. Ginny quiet whispered, "_Alohomora_," and was out in the cold, she made her way to the edge of fence and climbed over, happy to see that the watchman was passed out, always trust the drunk to be drunk at the most opportune times. Ginny jumped to the ground after reaching the top of the fence and quickly made her way to the edge of the water. Ginny stopped and remembered that she never learned how to apparate, she kept failing the test.

Meanwhile

Blaise, who had been outside because of the full moon, tranformed back into his human state and saw Luna. Luna had a tendency to sleep walk, somehow, she would get out of her cell at night, probably because Millicent was so strong she bent the bars to shove a thin Luna out so she could get sleep.

He followed her, watching her. He shook his head, knowing this was wrong, but he couldn't help himself, she was...perfect.

Meanwhile

Draco, who had been awake the whole time, being a light sleeper, followed Ginny quietly, muttering to himself that she had to work on her stealth skills. He then saw Blaise stalking Luna...again and shook his head, he saw that Ginny was completely oblivious to them all, as was Blaise, Blaise had a one track mind.

Draco's Point-of-View

I quietly snuck up behind Ginny and said, "Late night rendez-vous?"

"What are you doing out here," Ginny asked after having turned around to face me quickly, I hate to see the look of fear upon her eyes.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Sure," Ginny said disbelieving, watching Blaise and Luna in the distance.

"What are you doing here and where did you get that wand?"

"None of your business," Ginny snapped at him.

"If you think you're leaving without me, you got another thing coming."

"How do you plan on making me let you come with me."

"No, you're coming with me, never the other way around."

"Merlin, you're such an arrogant, cocky—"

"—handsome gentleman?"

"Shut up! I am leaving without you, I don't need anyone."

Draco smiled, having put the wand in his pocket when she was pushing him away. He loved to see her mad more than anything, the look on her face when she realized the wand was in his possession was priceless.

"Give it."

"What are you talking about," I asked innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about, give me the bloody wand."

"Touchy, touchy, is that anyway to ask for something? What do I get if I give you back the wand?"

"You get nothing, give it back or else," Ginny said, her eyes giving off violence.

"Or else, what—"

Narrative

Ginny pushed Draco to the ground easily, landing on top of him, sitting on him she began to strangle him. Draco then began laughing.

"What is so funny you crazy—"

Draco then pulled her face down and kissed her, Ginny pushed back and punched him, giving him a black eye that was already showing, Draco just kept laughing. Ginny then grabbed a hold of his shoulders banging his head on the floor. Effortlessly, Draco grabbed a hold of her and flipped them over, with her below him.

"Stop."

Draco said quietly, brushing a a few strands of his light blond hair out of his eyes and bending his head down to meet her lips. Ginny couldn't move underneath him and went completely still when there lips met, she began to kiss him back after a few seconds. Ginny then reached her thin arm down his robe pocket and felt for the wand, what she found was his 'wand.' Draco moaned loudly and shifted above her, allowing her the chance to escape, she pushed him off of her and got up, dusting hereslf off.

"Let's go then."

"Change of heart, eh?"

"No, I just want to get out of here, after we reach England we split up, we'll never see each other again."

"Why should I take you with me?"

"If you don't, I'll wake everyone up and tell them your gone, they'll catch up to you so fast you'll be a dead man."

"Fine, Blaise is coming though."

"Then so is Luna."

"Obviously, he would never go anywhere without her."

Breakfast at the Burrow

Not much had changed at the Burrow, Ron lives there with Hermione and their three children since he was the only one still living there before the war besides Ginny. Fred and George live above their store with their wives and children, Percy lives in London near his work. Charlie lives in Romania with his wife, Bill moved to France with Fleur. Every Sunday all of the families gather at the Burrow for the entire day. Hermione awoke at 6:00AM to cook and when she got to the kitchen she suddenly realized she didn't have her wand. Minutes later almost a hundred aurors were at Azkaban, by 9:00AM every had a copy of the Daily Prophet with the headlines: **FIVE ESCAPE FROM AZKABAN**.

London

'Soon, everyone will fear me, death will come to them and they shall fear me.'

He thought looking at the blood on his hands and licking them. He threw the dead body of Terry Boot into the fire and began laughing, he spread the blood on his hands in his brown hair and then his face and everywhere else.


	9. Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer:** I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own any of these characters. I own the plot, or whatever you want to call this crazy idea.

**Chapter 8 - Home Sweet Home**

Once the group arrived in England they immediately sought out shelter from the sun because of Nott's sun allergy. They continued their journey after sunset, moving through small muggle towns quickly even though they had made themselves unplottable.

"Would you stop drinking from everyone you see Nott. Merlin, you're leaving a dead body trail that leads right to us, you could at least bury the bloody bodies," Ginny said angrily.

"Bloody bodies, where?" Nott asked eagerly.

"It's a figure of speech dumb ass." Ginny snapped and turned to face Draco, poking him in his strong, solid, muscular chest, "This is your fault, you're the one who decided to let him come along.."

"What was I supposeed to say to him?"

"Nevermind," Ginny said, not in the mood to argue.

Thoughts

Ginny: Nothings changed, nothing at all, I still have nothing...no one. What was I thinking, coming home...no, home was Azkaban, there I didn't have to prove myself to anybody, they didn't condemn me, when my own family did.

Draco: Maybe I should go home...to Mother...why did I even escape, I'm not going to end up like Lucius, running from the law, I knew sooner or later, no matter what, I'd end up in Azkaban, I'll just be back there eventually, I can't run forever, escaping is just going to get me more years, so why did I do it...

Nott: 98 gallons of blood on the wall, 98 gallons of blood, chop it off, throw it around, 99 gallons of blood on the wall...

Blaise: Luna, how could I have ever lived without her in my life, I was nothing before I met her, no one, she has given me reason, she is the pure essence of my whole entity, without her, I am nothing. With her round gray eyes and her long, dirty-blonde hair, she is a goddess.

Luna: Blaise, I wish he didn't love me...doesn't he know, one day I'll die, like mother, then what will he do, I wish he would find someone else...ooooo, weeds, I love weeds.

"Luna, come on," Ginny said exasperatedly.

The group found an empty crypt in a small cemetery and decided to stay there for the day. Ginny laid down on some hay in a dark corner trying to sleep while Luna slept in the coffin next to Nott's, Blaise decided to sleep in a coffin too, he didn't want to be awakened by Ginny and Draco's arguing, they always argued.

Draco stealthily made his way over to where Ginny was trying to sleep and laid down, not wanting to sleep on the dirty floor, not that the hay way much better. Ginny then rolled onto her other side feeling the hay move.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Uh...going to sleep?"

"I was here first."

"There's enough hay for the both of us."

"Am I supposed to care? Sleep elsewhere if you like your precious hair."

Draco gasped, putting his hands on his beautiful, silky smooth light blond hair, "You dare threaten the holy hair? Such a crime is punishable by death."

"Shut up," Ginny said annoyed and flipped back onto her other side, Draco took this opportunity to look at her ass, what? He's a guy. He forgot himself and found his hand reaching over to squeeze it, he couldn't help it. Ginny quickly got up, shocked.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing, it wasn't me."

"Really? Who was it then Malfoy 'cause I sure don't go around grabbing my ass all the time. I'm not an object, I mean how would you feel if I went around grabbing your penis everytime I saw you?'

"I might have to fuck you for hours on end if you did that everytime we saw each other, Blaise would probably have to pull me off of you."

"Don't even get that crazy thought in your head Malfoy."

"Why is it so crazy about it?" Draco asked standing up and moving closer to her as she stepped backwards, away from him.

"I'm not some whore like your fake, dumb, anorexic blonde 'Angelique.'"Ginny said angrily, only realizing what she said milliseconds later and how jealous she sounded.

Draco smiled, moving closer to her as she found herself between him and the wall. He reached his hand out, less than an inch away from her, tucking a few loose strands of her hair behind her ear. She was so close to him she could hear his heart beating.

"Draco..." Ginny said, her voice wavering as he bent his head down to meet her soft lips. Their kiss intensified, burning them from the inside out. Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, feeling her knees weaken, and Draco put his arms around her small waist to help her stand. Draco pushed Ginny against the wall, letting her feel his hardness.Ginny moaned and Draco took this opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth where their tongues seemed to duel for ages. Ginny then wrapped her legs around Draco's waist while Draco undid her robes letting them fall and leaving her in a tank top and panties. Ginny pushed his robes down so they hung down at his muscular waist, running her hands all over his chest. Draco lifted her tank top off and lowered his head, sucking on her nipple while caressing her other breast with his hand. Ginny moaned loudly, pushing her head back into the wall in passion, while she slowly began to grind into him, feeling his hardness. Draco groaned, meeting her lips again while putting his hand down her wet panties. He then stiffened and stopped what he was doing, putting her back down. Ginny looked at him confused, Draco then felt a pain in his right eye. She had given him another black eye.

"How dare you use me you bastard," Ginny yelled angrily, putting her tank top and robes back on quickly and making her way back to the hay pile and laying down. Draco didn't dare try to sleep on the hay with her again and just leaned against the wall she was just grinding him near seconds ago, slumping to the floor in exhaustion.

Draco's Point-of-View

I wish she would have let me explain, I could not just take her precious virginity...in a cemetery, I may be a Malfoy, but she is not a Parkinson. Honestly, when our son is older, I am going to have to help him, he might get killed, women are crazy nowadays. ? Did I just say our son... Oh Merlin, I knew one day all that wizajuana I used to smoke would eventually come back to bite my fine, well-toned ass.

Narrative

The next night Draco awoke to Blaise laughing at Draco's matching black eyes. The rest of the night didn't help matters as Ginny flirted and hung all over Nott the whole time. Draco walked behind them with Blaise followed by Luna.

When they stopped for a break Draco saw that Nott and Ginny had disappeared from the river and quickly became worried when he heard rustling leaves a bit further in the woods and came upon a clearing where Nott and Ginny were making out against a tree, Nott's hand was under her robes.

"You're a dead man Nott," Draco yelled as he ran into Nott, tackling him to the ground.

Otter St. Catchpole

Hermione paced the kitchen after being bombarded by all the aurors, her husband, even her brother-in-laws with questions. The Ministry of Magic had suspended her for her stupidity. Deaths continued to be fall many, mostly people she knew from Hogwarts, they all had but one thing in common, but it couldn't possibly be why they were being killed, it was ludicrous...

Southhampton

The brown haired man laughed as he stepped over the dead body of Stephen Cornfoot, he bent down, over him and began to lick his blood.

'There is so much work to be done...so much death will come...they shall all pay.'


	10. Strange Love

**Disclaimer:** I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own any of these characters. I own the plot, or whatever you want to call this crazy idea.

**Chapter 9 - Strange Love**

Ginny didn't know how she came to be making out with Nott, all she knew was it was not nearly as pleasurable as it had been with Draco last night. When Draco kissed her she felt like she was on ecstasy, all her problems were miles away and it didn't matter that her family thought she killed their mother or that everyone hated her, because she knew Draco believed her, believed _in_ her. Kissing Nott by the tree trying to forget about Draco was a stupid mistake. When Nott kissed, her, touched her, all she felt was disgusting. His kisses were not enjoyable, he was rough and controlling.

Ginny was surprised when suddenly Nott was gone, he was on the ground and Draco was pounding him into the ground. Draco got up and turned to her as Nott was unconscious, she could describe the look in his eyes easily, betrayal and maybe a little hurt.

"Real mature Ginny, trying to make me jealous," Draco said vehemently, "Well, congratulations, you've succeeded, I hope you're happy. I am in love with you. I admit it. Have been for years. You are my Angelique."

Ginny looked confused for a moment as the angry words entered he head. She was Angelique. All along he had loved her and never said anything.

"Just tell me one thing, then I'll leave you alone forever. It's simple really, just look me in the eyes and tell me that when we kiss, you don't feel anything. Just tell me that you hate me. It's that simple," Draco asked her, masking his face with a cold, indifferent look.

The pair stood there for what seemed like hours. Ginny didn't know what to say, she felt something for him, something that was quickly changing into love. What about the time-turner though, she could go back, it wouldn't have to be like this. She wouldn't have to lose ten years of her life, but that meant a life without Draco.

Ginny lifted her watery pale brown eyes up to his stormy gray ones. "I hate you."

Draco kept up his mask trying to figure out if she was telling the truth or not, but Ginny was just as good at masking her emotions after seven years in prison.

"Why didn't you push me away back in the cemetery last night when I could have taken your virginity?"

"What can I say, I was horny, it's been years since I've even been touched."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't care. What do you want me to say? 'I love you, too.' This is the real world Draco. You're a Malfoy, I'm a Weasley. What other reason could there be for us to even be that close to one another?"

"What are you so scared of, what have you got to lose?"

"My last bit of hope," Ginny said quietly as she ran off, wondering if it was worth it. Her "should be" enemy believed her without need of proof, while her own family could not even think about a possibly of her innocence. What was she really hoping for?

Draco let out a deep breath before walking off, kicking Nott as he walked by to join Luna and Blaise. He gave up.

* * *

The five of them found a clearing in the woods and they all found a place to sleep in an awkward silence. Even Luna was quiet, noticing the amount of tension in everyone.

Blaise awoke with a start, breathing heavily and careful not to awake anyone, especially Draco or Ginny. He went out a bit deeper into the woods, as quietly as he could to take a piss. The cold air felt good against his hot skin. He didn't really need to go to the bathroom, he just needed to clear his head. It was a nightmare that had rattled his mind. It was not so much a nightmare as much as a terrible memory to be truthful.

His mother may have been known to "love" money a bit too much, okay maybe she killed several wealthy men and "incidentally" profited from their deaths, but she always loved him and did what was best for him. She never wanted him to become a death eater and he hadn't, not to say that he hadn't been asked to join. The price of freedom was too high though, Fenrir Greyback took care of any normal future he might have had.

Blaise made his way to a tree and began releasing the pressure on his bladder when he heard leaves rustling and branches breaking.

"What are you doing?" Luna asked coming out of nowhere.

Blaise jumped in shock as Luna stood a mere foot away from him, he quickly pulled his pants up quickly and zipped them up a little too quickly because he got his cock stuck in it. If you're a man you know how much this must hurt, but if you happen to have a vagina, just try imagining giving birth to a watermelon, it's about the equivalent of the pain he must be in. Blaise grasped on to the tree to stand as he began to breathe heavily and feel his eyes water.

Luna looked at him oddly, "Are you alright?"

Blaise managed to answer, "Yes."

"You don't look it, what's wrong?"

"Uh, it's just a little cut."

"Let me look at it," she asked as she saw him covering his injury.

"Uh, that's okay, thanks though Luna."

"Stop being a blibbering humdinger. Move your hands."

"No, Luna, I'm fine."

Luna tore his hands from his jeans and kneeled to take a better look as Blaise just stood there not knowing what to do and feeling very uncomfortable and embarrassed as his face reddened. Luna just kneeled there for a minute before even doing anything. It killed him even more as he felt her start touching Mr. Giraffe! Luna began working on the zipper as Blaise had to lean on the tree as to not pass out from the fact that her hands were all over his package and her face was a mere inch away.

Luna let out a frustrated cry as she stood and said, "This isn't working. Lay down on the ground, my arms are getting sore from having to lift them up so high to reach because your legs are longer than the Eiffel Tower."

Blaise complied as he lay down with his arms to his side, he closed his eyes and tried to imagine it wasn't happening. He imagined he was back where he was before the whole premonition incident. Luna then had to audacity to ruin it as she saddled his legs, mere inches away from the problem. Luna's hands went to work quickly and he sighed as he felt his member safely out of the zipper and in her hands. Luna quickly realized what she was doing and quickly let go and jumped up as Blaise carefully zipped his pants halfway up and got up as well.

The couple stood there for a few moments in a strange silence. What can you say though, it was a strange kind of love. Luna attempted to start up a conversation to clear the air, "The moon is pretty tonight."

"Your name, doesn't that mean the moon as well?"

"Yes, my mother chose it for me, she used to say that the moon was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen and once I was born, that there could be no other name for me."

"Well, she was right," Blaise taking in the sight of her. Her dirty-blonde hair appeared white in the moonlight as it hung to her waist in a messy tangle of wavy locks and her big silver eyes shown bright. Her nimble fingers and long pale limbs, her small chest and round hips, her pink lips and quirky smile. Luna was perfect.

"No she wasn't, the most beautiful thing in the world is the wind," Luna said as if it was known worldwide, she didn't even catch the fact that he was telling her she was beautiful.

"Uh, yeah, the wind, definitely…" Blaise said, not wanting bring up that the wind was invisible and that she misinterpreted his words.

Suddenly Luna pushed him up against the wall and crushed her lips onto his with surprising force, she practically jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. Blaise was completely taken aback, but he did not push her off him as she deepened the kiss and he drowned in her. It didn't matter that he was confused as hell as to what her feelings were for him or that he didn't know if she knew that he was madly in love with her or that he had just peed all over the tree that he was pushed up against.

Yes, it was a strange love.

**AN:** Sorry, had to rewrite it, it was awful.


	11. Creepy

**Disclaimer:** I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own any of these characters. I own the plot, or whatever you want to call this crazy idea.

**Chapter 10 - Creepy**

Ginny returned to the clearing to only see Draco already asleep. Blaise, Luna, and Nott were no where to be seen. Ginny settled on a spot farthest away from Draco. She had had a lot of time to think, could she really stay with Draco and lose all those years she had spent in prison. What would they do anyway, they were both convicts, the aurors were bound to catch them eventually. Ginny fought back against the tears that threatened to fall, she should not have to make a decision. She was supposed to graduate from Hogwarts and marry Harry, or at least that had always been her dream as a little girl. Ginny cried silently and drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Draco awoke suddenly, hearing a piercing shriek. Ginny. It was still a few hours before sunrise. He quickly stood and was greeted with a strange site. Blaise and Luna were tied up against a tree and Ginny was currently being tied up against her own tree. The man was of small stature and mousy brown hair. Draco did not fail to notice that bruising was beginning to show on Ginny's face. Her golden colored eyes met his instantly.

"Oh, now you wake up, do you?"

"Hey, I'm a heavy sleeper, I can't do anything about it. What the bloody hell is going on here?" Draco began to step forward to confront the man and greeted with a wand in his face.

"Ah, Draco, most of all, I've been waiting to get my hands on you."

"Woah, woah, I do not swing that way. If you wait a little while I'm sure our friend, Nott, would be more than happy to give you a ride."

"Shut up, you imbecile. It is you who I have been wanting to see."

"Actually it's 'whom,' and you call me an imbecile. At least I can speak proper English."

"Draco, shut up! Colin why are you doing this?" Ginny asks.

"Wait a minute! Creevey? Creepy Creevey? No way! The kid that used to follow Potter around like a puppy. You were worse than Ginny."

"I resent that," Ginny replies awfully quickly.

"Shut up! Merlin, before I kill all of you right now."

"Woah, calm down man, no one needs to die here."

"Actually you all do, but not until I explain to you why."

"Oh, Merlin, something tells me this is gonna be a long story," Blaise sighs.

"Actually, it's pretty simple. My beloved was sacrificed because of this "pure-blood," I am going to make sure no one ever has to die again or be made fun of or prejudged ever again. So I am going to exterminate you all. Harry was the epitome of goodness, he was the sun in my darkness, the rhythm in my heart, my knight in shining leather robes, the pulp in my mojo. His flamboyant jet black hair, porcelain skin, piercing emerald eyes, luscious red lips, his well-toned muscles rippling all over his sexy body, that large bulge in his pants. One time when he was showering after a long quidditch game I …"

"Oh, yeah, that was pretty straight-forward," Luna says sarcastically.

"Okay, you could have just summed that description up in one word," Draco says annoyed.

"Oh, really, 'cause that would save me a lot of time explaining it to everyone I meet."

"Ugly," Draco says smugly as he pretends not to see Ginny roll her eyes.

"You little Billy Idol wannabe?! How dare you?"

"Billy who?"

"Oh forget it, time for the killing."

"What did you see in Potty anyway, Merlin. Why don't you dig up his dead body and have your way with him?"

It was as if a light bulb turned on over Colin's head. "Wow, I never thought of that, give me a second to right that in my day planner…looks like I have sometime between killing those Patil sisters…yes that's a good time. Okay so where were we?"

"I mean it's bloody Potter, what's so special about him, he was the boy-who-lived who died seventeen years later….."

* * *

As Draco continued his rant, Blaise turned to Luna. "Luna, I need to tell you something before we die."

"Okay."

"I love you."

…

"Well?"

"Will you marry me?"

"What?!"

"Nothing like impending doom to put your life into perspective, I always wanted to walk down the aisle in my leaf dress."

Blaise did not have a chance to respond as Colin called for silence.

* * *

"You guys have manipulated my time enough, time to get on with the fun part."

"Wait one minute. For all I know, I'm not a pure-blood. My mother is a slut, she's slept with tons of men. I don't know if the guy she said is my father, really is my biological father. You can't kill me," Blaise says desperately trying to save his ass.

"Yeah, same with me, I don't even look like my dad," Draco says, and then he thinks about what he actually said.

Ginny rolls her eyes at him and says sarcastically, "Yeah and I'm no Weasley, I just have the really, really common red hair that everyone has."

Everyone then look at Luna, but she was preoccupied with a butterfly. "Luna was adopted," Ginny says after an awkward silence.

"I was not," Luna says defensively as she is broken away from her reverie.

"Speaking of family, Draco, I may just keep you alive. You didn't manage to kill your father the first time, I guess my Imperious curse needs some improvement. Unfortunately, he is under heavy surveillance and only certain people are allowed to visit him."

"Wait, that was you? You're the reason I'm in jail?"

"Yeah, I thought for sure you would kill him, you were angry at him enough. Anyway, enough talk, I have lots of people to be killing. Who wants to die first?"

…..

"No takers, going once, going twice, sold to Ginny Weasley. Congratulations for being first, you get to choose how you want to die."

"Oh golly! What are my choices?" Ginny asked cheerfully fake.

"The skies the limit."

"Colin, be real, you can't kill us all. It's impossible and they will eventually get you and when they do they're gonna send you to Azkaban. You know, Azkaban, filled with tons of pure-blood Death Eaters. I don't think they're gonna like how you were attempted to wipe them all out. You should see the kinda kinky shit they get up to in the shower room"

"Shut up! Merlin, you all are driving me crazy."

"Yes, because you weren't already crazy…" Luna said quietly.

"You'd know all about that, wouldn't you Loony?"

"Hey, don't call her that," Blaise said angrily.

"Stop distracting me from what I'm going to do. I will have revenge for Harry."

"Oh, here we go again with scarface."

"Leave Harry out of this," Ginny says, rolling her eyes once again.

"Still pining over him are you?" Draco says with obvious jealousy.

"No, I am not, I'm in love with you, asshole," Ginny says angrily.

Colin whispers a spell and Ginny screams as a large gash appears over her stomach and blood soaks her white tank top. Her eyes roll up into her head and she slowly sinks down the tree.

"GINNY!" Draco screams as he charges into Creevey and shoves him into a tree. Creevey hits his head and yells a spell. Instantly Draco is thrown against a tree and knocked out.

Creevey, wipes the blood off his head from the cut he received from the tree, a large flow of blood still comes poring down his face. He raises his wand and points it at Luna. Suddenly, Nott appears out of nowhere and jumps on Creevey, sucking him dry.

Nott gets up slowly as he finishes, "Yum, that was good." He then looked around at the strange site. "Are you guys having some kinda orgy and didn't bother to invite me? I didn't know you guys were into bondage."

"No, untie us, you idiot. We've got to help Ginny."

"Oh, shit, I did not see that."

"Yeah, hurry it up," Blaise said, impatiently.

"Nott saves the day," Luna says out loud, "Who would of thought?"

AN: Sorry it seems so rushed, I have just wanted to be done with this fic once and for all. If I get enough reviews I'll post up an epi, otherwise thank you for reading, leave your critiques in a review if you would. I am planning to write another fic, but nothing stupid like this one. It's more romance than humor, if you can call this fic humorous that is, any it should have some sappy title like: Underneath or Pretending, if you're interested, it will of course be DG and BL, way more canon than this fic.


End file.
